neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Resetti
Mr. Resetti, full name Sonny Resetti, (also known in Japan as ) is a fictional character in the ''Animal Crossing'' series. He first appears in the Nintendo 64 game Dōbutsu no Mori, released in Europe and North America on the Nintendo GameCube as Animal Crossing. Mr. Resetti is a gopher whose role in the series is to remind players to save before quitting the game, and to give a lecture if they don't. After not saving seven times, his brother Don Resetti takes his place. Mr. Resetti has received mixed critical reception. Development and concept During play testing of Animal Crossing, players would simply reset the game and turn the clock backwards to make the daily stock at Tom Nook's store change. In order to prevent this, the development team implemented Mr. Resetti, in hopes that players who want to cheat would be deterred due to the long speeches. Mr. Resetti's English dialogue in Animal Crossing was written by Nintendo Treehouse team member Tim O'Leary, who intended the character to speak with a deep Bronx accent to complement the character's Osaka accent in the original Japanese. The European ''Let's Go to the City manual warns that young children may find Mr. Resetti's authoritative tone of voice disturbing. Appearances Mr. Resetti's role in the ''Animal Crossing'' series is to advise the player to remember to save before quitting the game. If the game is shut off without saving, Resetti will appear outside the player's house the next time the player starts the game, and will give a lecture of why saving is important. After resetting more times, Resetti will make the player repeat phrases, and will not let them play until they get it right. If the player inputs something offensive, however, he will get furious. In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Mr. Resetti appears the first time the player turns the 3DS off without saving. However, he explains that the Reset Surveillance Center (the facility Resetti works for) has been closed down, and that he will not be able to make any more visits. If the player so chooses, the Reset Surveillance Center can be reopened, allowing Resetti to resume his former role. Outside Animal Crossing In the ''Animal Crossing'' film, Mr. Resetti appears a number of times to remind characters about following the rules of the Animal Village. Mr. Resetti has made several minor appearances in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series of video games, both as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and as an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In the latter, he is summoned onto the stage where he yells at the opponents and his lengthy text box obscures a large portion of the screen. Reception UGO.com called Mr. Resetti an irritant, but ranked him the sixth best Animal Crossing character, stating that while they do not love him outright, his outbursts are a part of the game's charm. Joystiq editor Chris Greenhough stated "Animal Crossing games would be a lot less awesome without Mr. Resetti," referencing the way he "teaches his lessons through tough love." Joystiq |publisher=Joystiq |author=Chris Greenhough |date=Dec 10th 2008 |accessdate=2011-02-03}} Kotaku editor Luke Plunkett stated that "Resetti may be just about the best thing about Animal Crossing," and said that "his furious tirades are, after all, both entertaining and informative." Mr. Resetti was named as the 17th best Nintendo character of all time by GameDaily, saying "he's helpful, while at the same time completely annoying". In 2010, GamesTM listed him among the greatest game characters, commenting that he "may be one of the most annoying characters in gaming" but "Mr Resetti is so meticulously designed with the express purpose of annoying that it's hard not to respect the thought that went into him." References Category:Animal Crossing characters Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Fictional gophers Category:Male characters in video games Category:Video game characters introduced in 2001